


黑暗王子激情代孕

by MadMirror



Category: Langrisser Mobile, Langrisser Series
Genre: Mpreg, Other, Tentacles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMirror/pseuds/MadMirror
Summary: 波赞鲁被斯库拉抓去生孩子了。





	黑暗王子激情代孕

被留下了……

意识到这一点的波赞鲁反而笑了起来。他低头看着海面上漂浮的碎片和大片被鲜血染红的海水，所带领的魔女部队已经全军覆没，现在只剩他一个人。

在自己的掩护下，马修他们应该已经顺利撤离海域了吧？波赞鲁心里一轻，终于支撑不住，从半空中掉落。然而迎接他的并不是想象中冰冷的海水，而是柔软带点韧性的肉质，他睁开眼睛一看，一张苍白的少女脸庞正面无表情地悬浮在对面。

斯库拉接住了他。

波赞鲁发现自己已经完全无法动弹了，灰色的触手紧紧缠住他，几乎要挤碎骨头。在斯库拉的少女躯体背后，几个海兽的头正饶有兴致地盯着他流口水，但是卷住波赞鲁的触手并没有简单地把他送进那几张血盆大口，而是用一种怪异的缓慢节奏，钻进了他的长袍。波赞鲁的脸色一下子变得更加苍白，他意识到，现在正是海怪的繁殖季节。

虽然拥有女性的身体，但斯库拉并不能自己孕育孩子。它吃掉那些魔女士兵，却留下了波赞鲁，很明显是看中了他身为纯血魔族的强大力量，以及圣剑铸就的难以损毁的体质，认为他是一个理想的容器。

——或者说，母体。

触手目标明确地爬进了波赞鲁的双腿中间，冰凉又滑溜溜的触感让他一阵恶心。他冷静下来试图与斯库拉交流，但很快发现这行不通，它还是用一张面无表情的脸对着他。

“我不是雌性，你这个蠢货。”波赞鲁冷冰冰地说，“我会杀了你，把你的五个脑袋都割下来踩碎。”

得到的回应是另一根触手缠住了他的脖子，尖端猝不及防地伸入口中。斯库拉很明显并不在乎波赞鲁的性别，只要有一个温暖又结实的肉体，它甚至不在乎把卵从哪个入口塞进去。那根触手几乎让波赞鲁无法呼吸，他想也没想就狠狠咬了下去，没有任何作用，而此时另一根触手已经滑进他的臀缝。发现进入有些困难后，它开始分泌出大量的粘液并挤来挤去，把黑暗王子的整个下半身弄得黏黏糊糊。

他挣扎起来，发现手脚都软绵绵的。在刚才的战斗中失去的力气还没有恢复，而现在，海怪的体液又散发出一种浓重的腥味，还带着一丝丝怪异的甜，那种味道让波赞鲁想吐，只是他的喉管已经被触手堵住了。于是在斯库拉看来，他的挣扎就只是虚弱地扭动了一下身体。插在嘴里的触手被咬了，它由此判定这里不是产卵的合适位置，于是波赞鲁感到缠绕在他下身的触手毫不留情地顶开臀肉，借着粘液的润滑硬挤进了他的后穴。

“！！！”

疼痛让他的牙根都在发酸，差点昏过去。斯库拉的触手表面十分光滑柔软，但波赞鲁却感觉那就像一柄烧红的长枪，几乎把他撕成两半。这时几根较为细小的触手又从腿根爬上来，缠绕住他疲软的阴茎，空气中带着甜味的腥臭更浓烈了。

它要做什么……波赞鲁逐渐感觉四肢变得麻木，那种撕裂般的疼痛减轻了。身体开始发热，热到让他有些受不了。

**不。不要。**

他发现自己再也无法做出任何反抗，不仅如此，当他低头去查看情况时，他看到自己已经在触手的撩拨下完全勃起了。他的阴茎被触手包裹住，胀痛得难受，顶端还在流水。

**绝对不要！**

斯库拉像是要诱惑波赞鲁一样地把少女躯体部分凑近了他。如果只看上半身，它甚至可以说很漂亮，湿漉漉的长发，精致的脸蛋，还有一对浑圆丰满的乳房。可是如果仔细看就会发现，“她”的皮肤是尸体的灰白色泽，腰部以下连接着巨大的海兽身体，实在让人提不起半点兴致。它靠得如此近，以至于乳房都贴到了波赞鲁胸口，他厌恶地扭过头去。

可是他的下半身却是一副令人毛骨悚然又活色生香的景象，衣服已经撕烂了，白皙的大腿被往两边大大地拉开，触手在上面留下了一道道红色的勒痕。暴露在空气中的性器被爱抚着，几根细小的触须甚至试图钻进顶端的小孔，在他看不到的地方，粘液不断从被撑满的后穴中滴落出来。斯库拉改变了策略，它的活动变得更有情色意味了。

更多的触手攀上了身体，波赞鲁感觉体表的高热甚至被冰凉的海怪皮肤缓解了。插进喉管的触手终于拔了出来，他大口呼吸的时候也无法再忍住呻吟，当一条带有吸盘的触手缓慢地擦过硬挺的乳头时，他尖叫一声，泪水不受控制地流了下来。

狂妄地叫嚣着要让世界变成魔族领域的黑暗王子，怎么也想不到自己会在同类手中落到如此下场。

斯库拉对他的反应很满意，那些灰色的触手更紧密地缠绕着他，爱抚着他身上每一处敏感部位。插进后穴的触手也开始活动，这并非是真正意义上的性行为，只是为了方便放入卵而做的先前准备。但是对于波赞鲁来说这过于刺激了，酸胀的内壁被反复摩擦、顶弄，有毒的粘液让他里面又热又痒，他不由自主地收紧了后穴，紧紧夹着在里面抽插的怪物肢体。不可避免地，藏在深处的敏感点也被触手胡乱顶到，波赞鲁的身体在半空中抽搐起来，比疼痛更能摧毁心智的快感让他濒临崩溃。

“……啊……等一下……”

他喘息着还没说出什么，触手的挤压就把他逼上了顶峰，剧烈的高潮持续了一阵，直到后穴中的东西撤出来，波赞鲁才从晕眩中缓过神。他就像漏水了一样，大量的粘液从被撑得合不拢的穴口涌出，前面射出的精液却没有流下来，全都被包住他阴茎头部的扁平触手吸收了。他勉强睁开眼睛，看到又一根触手从水中伸出，颜色是鲜红的，比其他的还粗一圈，里面似乎有什么东西在动弹。

“不，你不能……”

波赞鲁意识到了那是什么，他虚软无力地喃喃自语，眼睁睁地看着它再次捅进自己的身体。已经被操得松软的穴口重新被更粗大的东西撑开，疼痛重新回到了意识之中，他却再也没有体力反抗了，只能软绵绵地大张着腿任由它深入。

第一颗魔物卵被排了出来，波赞鲁感到它凉得就像一块冰。紧接着是第二颗，第三颗，邪恶的种子被一个个植入黑暗王子的体内，直到从外观上都能看出他的腹部像女人怀孕般隆起。卵块把体腔撑大到了极限，内壁每一个点都被挤压着，但粘液的麻痹作用让波赞鲁几乎感觉不到疼痛，只有被撑满的快感像电流般迅速传遍全身，他尖叫着又射了一次。这次斯库拉没有干涉，他的精液——或许还有触手注入的粘液——喷洒在自己湿乎乎的身体上，沿着腹肌的沟壑流下去，滴滴答答地淌了他一身。他在恐怖的绝顶快感中昏死过去，身体还在不自觉地抽动。

排完卵之后，那根生殖器似的触手又一鼓一鼓地注入大量的液体，如果波赞鲁还有意识，他会知道那是海怪的粘液，和他自己的精液。体内的空隙也被彻底灌满后斯库拉用触手将它陷入昏迷的猎物整个包裹起来，沉入了暗无天日的海底。

 

波赞鲁是被体内的躁动唤醒的。他睁开眼睛，发现自己正躺在陆地上，身体沉重得好像全身的骨头都断过一次。好像有什么活物在体内不安地蠕动，那种感觉十分恶心，又胀痛又酸麻，他却连一根手指都动弹不了。看来是斯库拉留在他体内的卵终于孵化了，因此被丢上了陆地。

他捂着隆起的肚子虚弱地侧躺，脸贴着海滩上的沙粒，忍受着体内的不适。过了一会，胀痛逐渐变得明显，第一只海怪幼体从他酸胀的穴口湿淋淋地挤出来，浑身包裹着粘液滚落在沙滩上，沾了一身沙子。波赞鲁憎恨地看着那个肉红色脆弱的小触手怪，但是他实在没有力气站起来把那个东西碾碎，而这时第二只和第三只幼体已经在往外爬了。新生的躯体似乎很健壮，甚至已经长出了一些鳞片，刺激着由于过度扩张而变得脆弱的肠肉，引起了母体的一阵颤抖，他咬紧嘴唇忍受着阵阵袭来的恶心快感。

在第四只幼体的触手探出来的时候，波赞鲁终于忍不住呻吟出声，张开嘴他才发现自己喉咙里全是粘液，声音沙哑得可怕。但是他甚至无暇吐出那些粘液，就被后穴里一阵急躁的翻搅顶得几乎翻白眼，最后一只幼体吞掉了它前面的那只，拖着几条残肢离开了“母亲”的身体。

波赞鲁瘫软在地上浑身抽搐，他被这些小怪物操得又一次高潮了，但是前面没有射出任何东西，他破破烂烂地蜷缩在自己流出的液体里，湿透的头发一缕缕贴在脸上，大口喘息着。那些小海怪鲜红色的体表在空气中迅速变成斯库拉一样的灰蓝，然后爬进水中，径直向着深海远去。

 

END


End file.
